


thats mine,your mine

by Cryingcosmic



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyman - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingcosmic/pseuds/Cryingcosmic
Summary: 149. “Is that my underwear…?” roommate au!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b0x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0x/gifts).



Kyle was tired, and wasn't looking forward to coming home to his fatass, but he just finished a couple of long classes and a shift so maybe, just maybe his boyfriend would be bearable enough for 5 minutes so he could sleep. That's all he needs. 5 minutes. He's sure cart man can't fuck up 5 minutes.

Turns out he can fuck up 5 seconds though. Kyle walks in and places his bag down, kicking his shoes off he quickly headed into the living room, planning to pass out right there and then, maybe put a move on before.

But you know, turns out there was cartman, in nothing but underwear while playing a game, in the dark. 

Kyle would have referred to them as cartman a underwear but it's easy to see they were kyle's.

Cartman was wearing Kyles underwear. His ass was hanging out as he leaned forward, engrossed in his stupid game. His shirt was one of the oversized ones he bought for sleeping but with the way his ass was being forced out of the underwear the shirt quite literally resting on it.

Kyle wasn't sure what to do.

"Y-yo-you fat ass! You're stretching them! My mom sent those!" Were the first words that slipped from his mouth and said boy turned, obviously startled before slowly smirking

"Rather I stretch something else Kyle?"

**Author's Note:**

> you guys can requesst for any fandom, ill do ships or x readers just wanted ya'll to know.  
> anyways what do you think?
> 
> also sorry its short


End file.
